


After the War

by bluewoodensea



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewoodensea/pseuds/bluewoodensea
Summary: a moodboard and a sketch, for the Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021
Relationships: Earl McClung/Joseph Toye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	1. moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Joe finds love and happiness after the war, and comes to accept himself better.
> 
>  **Note:**  
>  I am SO SORRY I don't have a fic for you; I felt the prompt deserved one, but my WIP was turning into a monstrosity that would not be finished by the deadline. In lieu of that, I made these. (I'm afraid Toye/McClung is the only Toye setting I have atm, but I stand by my argument that Toye deserves every single postwar universe of happiness we can conceive of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the tumblr post](https://onelungmcclung.tumblr.com/post/644090582475636736/for-the-band-of-brothers-love-fest-2021-part-two), which contains a couple of moving gifs


	2. drawing (mildly nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the tumblr post](https://onelungmcclung.tumblr.com/post/643829420527960064/for-the-band-of-brothers-love-fest-2021-joe-toye), should that be convenient


End file.
